New Squid In Town!/References
*There seem to be two title cards for this episode. The broadcast one reads "A New Squid In Town", while the titlecard available on Fred Seibert's webpage says "New Squid In Town". *Cosmo is more easily fooled at bad disguises than Wanda. This is proven when Mark put on a hat and glasses to make him look like a student and Wanda was not fooled at all by it, but Cosmo was. *Mr. Crocker apparently always wanted an Acme Fairy Hunting Belt for Christmas since he said "Thank you, Santa!" after putting on the Fake-a-ifier Belt. * New Kid in Town - The episode' title comes from the saying. * Star Wars - Cosmo and Wanda being frozen in carbonite is a reference to Darth Vader doing the same thing to Han Solo in The Empire Strikes Back. **It's also interesting to note that their fate in this episode after being frozen was never revealed, much like how Han Solo's was until the next installment. * Looney Tunes - The belt that Timmy leaves for Mr. Crocker has a sign that reads "ACME Fairy Hunting Belt" claiming that it was made by the infamous fictional ACME company which is often shown in the Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoons. * The Thinker - As Mr. Bickles presents himself to the class, he shows a roll with an image of The Thinker. # Whenever a husband doubts his marriage in the presence of Princess Mandie, his wife gives him a card to read out loud and say otherwise. # When Timmy wishes for everyone to freeze, they are literally frozen in blocks of ice. # When Crocker appears out of nowhere in Principal Waxelplax's face and surprises her unintentionally, she would rip a hand dryer off a wall and attack Crocker with it off-screen. *In "Emotion Commotion!", Chester couldn't stand being near any girl and broke out into hives when around them, but in "New Squid In Town!" he is jealous of Mark Chang because the girls find him attractive. It is possible Chester may have developed an immunity to his allergy at this point or he may have gotten an allergy shot. *The Barister says Mandie's name like "Mandy", but that time she doesn't get mad. In all other instances, Mandie would get angry when her name is incorrectly said. *The hand dryer in Waxelplax's room is torn off the wall due to her hitting Crocker with it, but in the final scene, it's back on the wall for a short time before being torn off again. *Why would Principal Waxelplax keep a hand dryer in her bedroom? *Mr. Crocker would be severely hurt by being continuously hit by a hand dryer, although he appears to be fine after he was hit by a hand dryer the first time. *Even though Timmy doesn't exclude himself or his fairy godparents from his freezing wishes they nevertheless don't freeze along with the others. *When everybody is frozen for the second time, Mandie and Mark are frozen together in ice. In the following scene, Mark is frozen alone in ice. *When Crocker got frozen a second time, he was pointing upwards, but when Timmy states they shouldn't unfreeze Crocker yet, he is pointing straight forward. Additionally, he was pointing with his left hand when he was frozen, but he is pointing with his right hand when he is put in Principal Waxelplax's bedroom. *When we first see Crocker inside Principal Waxelplax's bedroom, there is no hand dryer above the lamp, but when Waxelplax gets mad at Crocker, there is a hand dryer above the lamp, which Waxelplax tears off the wall. :Principal Waxelplax: Crocker!!! ''(''Waxelplax rips down a hand dryer nearby and whacks Crocker with it) ---- :Princess Mandie: Mark! Come back and be mine! ---- :Princess Mandie: Marry me or''' DIE!!!!!' ---- :'Princess Mandie': Since you two are the most powerful, I'm taking you out FIRST! :'Cosmo': Taking me out? Neat! I mean... ''the cue cards Wanda gave him ''I can't do that. I'm married. :'Wanda': Cosmo, do something! :'Cosmo''': I can't. I'm married. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes